


I do Private Tutoring

by presumablynot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presumablynot/pseuds/presumablynot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora is taking a math class, and Lydia is her TA</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do Private Tutoring

“Ok, today we’re going over section 2.3. Does anyone have any questions on the homework?” 

One guy raised his hand. “Ms. Martin?”

“I’m a grad student, not a crusty old professor. Call me Lydia.”

“Yeah, anyway, what questions will be on the test?”

The TA let out an exasperated breath and said nothing. Her face, meanwhile, said that she was not in the mood to deal with this crap.

“She doesn’t know, idiot.” Cora row piped in from the back row, her first time speaking in discussion all semester. “And even if she did why would she tell you?”

Bickering broke out and the other students started stirring.

“The homework.” Lydia said firmly. They finally shut up. “Are there any questions?”

There was silence. Cora slunk back in her chair.

“Fine, then we’re starting with #5, in 2.3 like I said before.” Lydia glanced over at her open book and copied over the question onto the door, underlining the key parts. 

The math dragged on, but eventually class ended, and Cora got up from her usual desk in the back. 

She was walking past Lydia’s desk towards the door when she heard the words “thank you” uttered. Cora paused and stared at her TA for another moment. Lydia was still looking down at her papers, but she was sure the words were directed at her nonetheless. 

“Uh, yeah. No problem” 

***

Next week in discussion, Cora sat in the second row. She hadn’t had trouble with the homework, so it didn’t matter she couldn’t really focus on the math on the board. Instead, she was noticing how Lydia’s red curls bounced against her back whenever she moved to a different part of the chalk board. And how nice her legs looked in her skirt- she’d word pants last week and the difference was tremendous. 

Lydia finished explaining the current problem and her eyes landed on Cora. After only a brief moment of eye contact, Cora forcefully looked down at her notebook. She didn’t like to be caught staring.

When the clock hit 2:50, time was up, and Cora was on her way out, she was stopped yet again. This time Lydia looked her in the eye when she spoke.

“If you need it, my office hours are 3 to 5 on thursdays. Room 4022, this building.”

“I’m doing fine in this class.” Cora said, low and cautiously. _Besides, I already knew that_ , she thought. _It was on the sheet you handed out on the first day._

Lydia not break eye contact. “I also do private tutoring.”

Cora blushed. Even when she was subtle, she still made damn sure she got her point across.

***

Thursday at 3:15, Cora made her way to the math building, holding a coffee in each hand. After struggling with the doors, she got inside and up the stairs. She only got slightly lost (not enough to ask for direction- of course not) before she found the office. It was empty except for Lydia and a few other grad students, quietly working. 

“People barely ever come to office hours, except the ones frantically asking for help before exams,” Lydia would later explain. But for once, she was not the one to talk first.

“Hey,” Cora said, setting down the second cup next to Lydia, who had been engrossed in work. 

She looked up, surprised. It was a new look, one that made Cora the slightest bit proud. 

“You came.” Lydia said. She quickly recovered from the surprise though, and asked “You brought me coffee?”

“I was buying for myself anyway, and I thought you might like one.” It was a lie. She’d actually spent a great deal of time trying to deduce based on her outfits exactly what coffee she probably drank, and then went ten minutes out of her way to go get it. Caramel Mocha with an extra shot, because grad students don’t sleep.

She took a sip. “It’s perfect.” 

***

It wasn’t their last coffee date. 


End file.
